Not Like The Others
by 1AnimeLuvr
Summary: He left here four four years only to come back on her seventeenth birthday. They were best friends, and they still are, but what if he wants more? What happens when she only thinks of him as a friend? Will he be able to get her to love him before it's to late? Will she fall for him before he leaves again?


**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**August 3rd, 2008**

**Dear Diary,**

** Today's my seventeenth birthday. It's been four years since my best friend left me. Sasuke Uchiha. He left after telling me that his parents were moving and that he would stay in-touch. Obviously that didn't happen. Naruto and I waited day after day for his call, or letter, or something even, anything!**

** Sasuke always kept his word. That lying bastard. He said he would always be there for me, but he lied. I hate Sasuke Uchiha.**

I sighed as i closed my diary and put it back in it's hiding place. I looked at myself in the mirror and i thought that i looked good in my mint green swimsuit, gray short-shorts, and one of older brother's, Gaara's, button up shirts and pulled it on not caring to button it.

"Gaara, Sasori! Are we leaving soon?!" I yelled as i walked downstairs.

"Yeah we're almost done packing up, so just get in the car and wait for us okay?" My oldest brother, Sasori, as he was putting his suitcase in the back of his Ford Super Duty. I got into the front seat, and chuckled to myself. Gaara was going to be pissed. When they were down packing up the car Sasori got in and laughed because Gaara was glaring at me, as i pointed to the backseat. "Gaara get in before i leave you here, because if i'm not there soon Yahiko, Nagato, Konan and Deidara will kick my ass." Sasori grumbled so Gaara got in but not before glaring at me one last time.

"Wake me up when we get there." I said yawning and went to sleep.

When they woke me up i saw a beach and a nice hotel. After Sasori checked us in i went to my room to see Ino.

"Hey pig!" I said.

"Oh shut it forehead." She said back.

"How's Deidara?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Still an idiot."

After three hours the whole gang was here.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Why am i even going with Itachi to some stupid beach to see his old friends? He knows Sakura's oldest brother that's why. If it means i get to see her again i'll do it. I also know that Naruto will be there so i can at least see him too. I sighed as we got off the jet. God how many years has it been since i left Japan? Oh yeah, four fucking years. All because Father wanted to expand Uchiha Corps. across America.

I sighed again as we got into the car and drove to the hotel that we were going to stay at. i hoped i could see Sakura again and that she still cared for me. I need her to still care for me. When we got to the hotel i saw my small pinklette grabbing one suitcase out of a truck, and walking into a room.

"I'll go check in Sasuke." Itachi said as he got out.

"Hn..." I said.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"Baka..." I said looking at him.

"Why didn't you keep in contact Teme?! Do you know that Sakura-chan went through hell because of you?!" He roared with anger. She went through hell because of me? No. Dammit!

"Naruto! Hurry up! Hinata Fainted! Again!" Yelled a loud blonde girl with a purple bikini on.

"Okay Ino!" Naruto yelled running off, only to have that Ino girl walk out.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I see you finally came back after all those years. Can't wait for Sakura to punch the shit out of you." She said laughing and walked back into the room.

"Teme come on i want to introduce you to the gang." Naruto said as he was holding a bag of ice.

"Sure." I said following him.

"Guys! I want to introduce Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke that's Tenten, Negi, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro." Naruto said and Sakura got up and walked passed me.

"Sakura Where are you going?" Tenten asked her.

"To punch something. Gaara tell Sasori i'll be back later..." She growled angrily before leaving.

"What a drag. Why does she always get so mad anyways?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro.

"I don't know, don't ask me when your her cousin." Kankuro said.

"It's probably because Uchiha didn't utter a word for four years." Ino growled at me.

"Were you the one who was dragged out of your home because your father wanted to expand the business, so you had to say goodbye to the people closest to you? No i don't think you were so don't judge me when you don't know what the fuck I've been through." I growled and walked outside.

"Sasuke you need to calm down..." Itachi said as he came up behind me.

"I can't Itachi. Everything has been one Fuck up after another since we left Japan and Father is to stupid to realize that we aren't even a fucking family anymore." I said punching the wall in front of me.

"You shouldn't punch a wall, Uchiha. You could break your hand." I turned around quickly to see Sakura standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do you care i thought that you didn't care." I said glaring at her.

"You were my best friend, and you still are i'm just pissed you never kept in contact." She said glaring back before we both broke out into laughter.

"Missed you Haruno."

"Missed you too, Uchiha."

Sakura's Swimsuits:


End file.
